brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:BrownieBunny101/Who Would Win
Welcome to the second WWW! (Who Would Win). Who would gain glory in video games: the awesome looking Gamer Kid from Midway Arcade and Lego Dimensions, or the Video Game Kid from the 12th series of Lego Minifigures? Who would win: Gamer Kid or Video Game Guy? Gamer Kid Video Game Guy Summary The Digiverse is abandoned. Nothing to see, no living soul in sight. Nothing created, no buildings, no destruction. Like a giant, dark blue empty room. After the battle of the Overlord in the Digiverse, there was nothing to be seen. It was as silent as the night before Christmas, but multiplied by ten. But then, out of nowhere, a teenaged boy appeared suddenly. He had the normal yellow skin of a Lego minifigure, black hair swept to the right. A black jacket over a green shirt with an 8-bit alien on it, and wore nice jeans. “Hmm, this place could use a little makeover,” the kid said. Using just his mind, he created a building with arcade machines inside, and a sign on the building said, “Midway Arcade”. The child smirked, and ran inside. He grabbed a canned soda from the fridge, left a coin on the cashier’s counter, and ran over to one of the arcade machines, Defender. He had the all-time best score at this game. He’d beaten everybody. He flew in his cool 8-bit spaceship, and blasted aliens left and right. “Yes!” came a voice from inside the arcade. The boy turned his head left and then to the right, and saw an older teenaged gamer, playing on his LEGO 63, a very popular game console. He was sitting on a couch, with headphones over his brown, messy hair. He wore a black shirt that said “PLAYER 1”, and the same colored jeans as the Gamer Kid, but with a hard drive in his pocket. Sure, this guy was playing retro games, but he’d need to play on an arcade machine; not make a whole console to play on inside. “Hey, dude?” the kid said. The other guy didn't respond. “Hey!” he said again, louder. The guy jumped, and saw the kid. He took off his headphones, and walked over. "Is there something wrong?” The guy asked. “Yes. You can't create a whole game console and put it in here.” “But it's so cool in here! The music, the temperature, the space! How long did it take you to make this?” “Five seconds.” “Man, you're good at building stuff!” “I play a lot of Minecraft. Now, if you would please exit with your console and do it somewhere else?” “Uh, no way! This place is rad!” “Listen, I don't want to force anyone out of here–” “Ok, what does that have to do with this conversation? When I stay, I stay!” “Force it is.” The Gamer Kid shot lasers from his eyes, heading toward the Video Game Guy. The Video Game Guy dodged them at the last second, as his couch burst into flames. “Woah!” shouted the Video Game Guy. “Watch it!” He then pushed a button on his LEGO 63, and out came a pixel laser flying toward the Gamer Kid. The laser hit his shoulder, and he screamed in pain. “Oh, you did not just do that!” the Gamer Kid yelled. “Hey, you’re the one who started it!” the Video Game Guy yelled back. And with that, he rapidly pushed different buttons on his controller, and 8-bit aliens flew down through the ceiling toward the Gamer Kid. He managed to dodge three of them, but one hit him in the head, taking him down. He looked back at the smirking figure of the Video Game Guy. Not today, the Gamer Kid thought. I’m not going down that easily. The Gamer Kid turned toward the four cubic aliens, eyes full of red anger. Or, actually, lasers. From out of his eyes he shot down the four giant creatures, and then turned toward the Video Game Guy, and then to the fridge full of sodas, and then back again. Quickly, he dashed toward the Video Game Guy. Or so it seemed. The Gamer Kid was five studs away from the Video Game Guy until he stopped abruptly, and started dashing backward, toward the fridge of sodas. “Is right now really the best time for refreshments?” the Video Game Guy asked annoyingly. The Gamer Kid grabbed a soda, a soda with winged shoes on the can, and turned to his foe. “In my battles, refreshments are always needed.” And with that, he drank the soda, and disappeared in a blur. The Video Game Guy turned his head cautiously, to the right, then left, then back, then right. And then, without warning, he was struck in the back and sent through the wall, breaking it into little pieces. The Video Game Guy, with bruises on every part of his body, tried to stand up, but kept on hitting his head back on the ground. With the rapid pushes of the buttons on his controller, he created an 8-bit Flash, which immediately dashed after another unknown blur. WIth some extra time on his hands, he built a small crane, which lifted him up so he could fight another day. He looked behind him, just to see blurs chasing each other like crazy. Eventually, they were both on the floor, punching one another. This was his chance. Suddenly, the 8-bit superhero vanished. And with a look to his right, the Gamer Kid was struck by a ray of 8-bit lightning. After the smoke rose, the Video Game Guy gasped. In the place of the Gamer Kid was a skeletal body, with teared clothes everywhere, and ashes of black hair. “What have I done…” the Video Game Guy said, exiting out of the Digiverse. Category:Blog posts